Five Nights: Origin of Nightmares
Five Nights: Origin of Nightmares is a fan game made by FazbearFreak. Story Ever wondered where it all began? Welcome to Afton Robotics, the best animatronic factory in the country! Creating new state-of-the-art robots every day, nothing could go wrong in here... or can they? Working as the new night guard at the factory, you discover that the animatronic characters are alive and are out to get you. Using various tools, your job is to keep the robots away from 12 to 6 AM. But be wary, as the robots have some tricks up their sleeves... Rooms Office Room Type: Office Animatronics (jumpscares not included): '''Endo 01, Freddy v1, Bonnie v1, Chica v1 '''Animatronic Head: '''N/A '''Additional Info: '''This is where the player is in each night. There is a hallway in front of the player that can be seen by using the Flashlight. CAM 01 '''Room Type: Generator Animatronics: Endo 01 (starts here), Freddy v1 Animatronic Info: '''N/A '''Additional Info: Freddy v1 will try to enter the room and disable the Generator. There is an Audio Player in the room that the player can activate to scare Freddy v1. CAM 02 Room Type: Basic '''Animatronics: '''Endo 01, Freddy v1 (starts here), Chica v1, Fredbear '''Animatronic Head: '''Freddy '''Additional Info: '''N/A CAM 03 '''Room Type: '''Vent Entrance '''Animatronics: '''Chica v1 '''Animatronic Head: '''N/A '''Additional Info: '''There is an Audio Player in the room that the player can activate to scare Chica v1. CAM 04 '''Room Type: '''Basic '''Animatronics: '''Endo 01, Bonnie v1 (starts here), Fredbear, Freddy v1 '''Animatronic Head: '''Bonnie '''Additional Info: '''N/A CAM 05 '''Room Type: '''Vent Enterance '''Animatronics: '''Bonnie v1 '''Animatronic Head: '''N/A '''Additional Info: '''There is an Audio Player in the room that the player can activate to scare Bonnie v1. CAM 06 '''Room Type: '''Basic '''Animatronics: '''Endo 01, Chica v1 (starts here), Fredbear, Bonnie v1 '''Animatronic Head: '''Chica '''Additional Info: '''N/A CAM 07 '''Room Type: '''Basic '''Animatronics: '''Endo 01, Foxy v1 (starts here), Fredbear, Freddy v1, Bonnie v1 '''Animatronic Head: '''Foxy '''Additional Info: '''N/A Animatronics Endo 01 Endo 01 is the main antagonist of the game. He starts on CAM 01. Endo 01 can go to any room, with the exception of cameras 03 and 05. Endo 01 will try to get one of the animatronic heads from different rooms, then head towards the office. If he gets in, the player has to use the Freddy mask on him until he leaves. When he does, he will put back the head he stole and return to CAM 01. His behavior changes based on what head he has equipped. Freddy Head Endo 01 will try to hide in the shadows more often. Also, he cannot be seen in the Office Hallway. Bonnie Head Endo 01 can "teleport" around the building. Also, he makes audio cues when he moves. Chica Head Endo 01 will move more directly to the office. Also, he makes audio cues when he moves. Foxy Head Endo 01 moves much more quickly. Also, he can no longer be countered with the Freddy mask. Instead, the player has to shine the flashlight on him when he's in the hallway. Freddy v1 Freddy v1 starts on CAM 02. At the start of the night, his goal is randomly set to either "Destroy Generator" or "Attack Guard." Destroy Generator If Freddy v1's goal is "Destroy Generator", he will try to enter CAM 01 and break the Generator. The player has to play the Audio Player to scare him back to CAM 02. If he manages to break the Generator, the power will go out, leaving the player with only the Flashlight and Freddy mask to defend themselves. Also, after destroying the generator, his goal will be set to "Attack Guard." Attack Guard If Freddy v1's goal is "Attack Guard", he will move to CAM 01 (he will not try to destroy the Generator), then to CAM 04, then to CAM 07. After this, he will appear in the office. The player must put on the Freddy mask to send Freddy v1 back to CAM 02. Bonnie v1 Bonnie v1 starts on CAM 04. After leaving CAM 04, he will move to CAM 06, CAM 07, then to CAM 05. From there, he will try to enter the vent. The player needs to use the Audio Player to scare Bonnie v1 back to CAM 04. If they don't, Bonnie v1 will appear in the office, where the player has to put on the Freddy mask. Chica v1 Chica v1 starts on CAM 06. After leaving CAM 06, she will move to CAM 04, CAM 07, then to CAM 02. From there, she will try to enter the vent. The player needs to use the Audio Player to scare Chica v1 back to CAM 06. If they don't, Chica v1 will appear in the office, where the player has to put on the Freddy mask. Foxy v1 Foxy becomes active on Night 2, and starts on CAM 07. He will sometimes leave CAM 07 and appear in the Office Hallway. Much like in FNaF 2, the player has to shine the flashlight on him until he leaves. Otherwise he will attack. Fredbear Fredbear becomes active on Night 5. He will randomly appear on any camera (except the vent cameras). If the player stares at him for too long, he will attack. Nights Night 1 The first night of the game only has Endo 01 and Bonnie v1 active. Night 2 This night introduces Chica v1 and Foxy v1. This is also the last night of the demo. Night 3 This night introduces Freddy v1. Night 4 This night ramps up the difficulty by a great amount. Also, Freddy v1 will try to break the Generator much more often. Night 5 Fredbear becomes active, and all the animatronics are at their most difficult settings. Beating this night will result in a star on the title screen. Trivia * This was originally going to be part of FazbearFreak's Five Nights at Freddy's: Revived Horror series. * The gameplay is heavily based on FNaF 2 and Five Nights at Candy's 2. * Fredbear is the only character to not have the number "1" in his name. * The map is heavily inspired by the "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame in FNaF 4. Category:Games Category:Work in progress